Nueva vida
by somnia stellarum
Summary: Raven y Kid flash comienzan a experimentar una experiencia totalmente nueva, después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un embarazo?
1. Comienza el cambio

**Ay, estoy nerviosa xD Esta historia se me vino a la mente de la nada y quise escribirla antes de que se me fuera la inspiración, claro que este es un capítulo bastante corto, ya que solo es para más o menos plantear de que tratará el fic.**

**Pues... Tengo algo que confesar, un oscuro secreto u.u Lo teen titans no me pertenecen :000 xD Bueno, ya, disfruten la lectura n.n**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nueva vida.<strong>_

El pequeño objeto cayó desde las pálidas manos que lo sostenían hasta el suelo, produciendo un sonido que hizo eco en el pequeño cuarto. La joven que lo sostenía anteriormente miraba con suma sorpresa su reflejo a través del espejo que colgaba de la pared sobre el lavamanos. No sabía que podía hacer en ese momento, tampoco sabía si la noticia era realmente buena o mala, mucho menos sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el padre de la criatura. Si, se acaba de enterar de que en unos meses más va a ser madre.

¿Cómo fue que no lo pensó antes? Era obvio que la posibilidad de quedar embarazada era bastante alta, contando que ninguno de los dos usó protección o algo por el estilo.

Se agachó y tomo el pequeño objeto, o más bien, la prueba de embarazo. La observó unos segundos hasta que suspiró y lo lanzó al bote de basura. Bajó la mirada hasta su vientre, el cual aún no crecía.

Decidió caminar para salir del pequeño baño y poder dirigirse a la azotea, en ese lugar podría pensar como mayor claridad lo que podía hacer respecto a su embarazo.

Una vez en la azotea se quedó de pie contemplando el atardecer, o eso aparentaba ya que su mente divagaba mucho en ese momento. Era más que obvio que debe decirle al padre del bebé sobre su embarazo, pero el problema es cómo lo tomará ya que él no es tan maduro como ella quisiera, pero aun así lo ama.

¿Y sus poderes? Había escuchado algo sobre cambios de humor durante el embarazo, ¿Cómo podría controlar eso? Probablemente varias cosas explotarían o comenzarían a levitar por culpa de sus poderes.

Y claro, ¿Qué pasaría con el bebé cuando este comience a hablar y preguntar por sus abuelos maternos? Claramente no podría decirle la verdad hasta que crezca lo suficiente, pero no se sentiría nada cómoda mintiéndole a su propio hijo o hija.

En fin, se pasó bastante tiempo pensando y casi inconsciente del tiempo que ha pasado, hasta que notó como las estrellas y la luna brillaban haciendo un bello contraste con el oscuro tono del cielo. Suspiró, pero no hizo algún movimiento aparte de eso, solo se quedó con la mirada alzada, fija en el estrellado cielo.

Minutos después pudo sentir como algo rodeaba su cintura, o más bien, alguien. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por ese tacto.

-_Dime, ¿En serio creíste que no notaría tu ausencia en la cama?_- Susurró en su oído la persona que la abrazaba en ese momento, sabiendo perfectamente que eso provoca que ella se estremezca.

Y efectivamente ella se estremeció.

-_Oh, Wally, nunca pensé eso. Solo me distraje un rato_- Dijo la joven intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

-_Para mi no fue solo un rato, y no creo que sea muy divertido ver la nada por horas_- Él se rió un poco –_Te veías tan concentrada así que no quise molestarte, pero finalmente no pude resistir abrazarte._

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más. No sabía que podía responder a eso.

-_Oh, y también estaba preocupado. ¿En qué pensabas?_

Algo en el interior de la joven le indicaba que era el momento indicado para darle la noticia, así que suspiró y juntó fuerzas para hablar y sonar normal, sin tartamudear por los nervios.

-_Suéltame, tenemos que hablar_- Hasta ella misma se sorprendió por haberlo logrado.

Kid flash se sorprendió por eso y de a poco fue soltando su agarré. Por un momento un gran y desconocido miedo se apoderó del joven velocista al pensar que ella iba a terminar con él o algo por el estilo, ya que su tono de voz llegó a sonar un poco indiferente, además de que la petición que le hizo no la había hecho antes así de fría.

-_Umm… ¿Q-qué pasa?_- El joven pelirrojo no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco al hablar, los nervios eran demasiados solo por la idea de que en algún momento ella decida terminar la relación.

-_Wally… Umm…_- Desvió la mirada, intentando volver a recuperar el valor que había adquirido y se desvaneció en solo unos segundos, al toparse con la mirada del velocista. Volvió a mirarlo, creyendo que sería mejor si le diera la noticia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -_Hace unos días noté que he estado con ciertas náuseas y un atraso… Así que hoy decidí hacerme una prueba y..._- Volvió a juntar valor para terminar la frase y no dejar nada inconcluso –_S-salió positivo. Estoy esperando un hijo o hija tuyo_- Bajó la mirada, huyendo de los ojos azules que la ponían aun más nerviosa, esperando que él diga algo, cualquier cosa, pero que le diga algo.

Kid flash casi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Un hijo suyo? ¿Había escuchado bien o solo lo traicionaban sus oídos? Pensó un rato en alguna respuesta, sabe que no es buena señal no responder nada, pero en ese momento no se le ocurre nada que decir.

Raven suspiró al sentir como la confusión comenzaba a adueñarse del joven, el cual no apartaba la mirada de ella, o más bien, su vientre.

-_Créeme que también fue una sorpresa para mí_- Y eso fue lo último que dijo Raven antes de sumirse en un silencio que duró varios segundos, esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

-_R-raven esto es…_- Hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar bien las palabras que va a usar, aunque ni él mismo sabe cómo reaccionar aun. Luego de unos segundos continuó con su frase, siendo testigo de cómo los nervios se adueñaban de la chica, ya que ella se negaba a hacer contacto visual con él -_Es… M-maravilloso._

Luego de decir eso el joven no pudo evitar sonreír, la idea de tener a un pequeño Wally o a una pequeña Raven jugando por ahí de un momento a otro comenzó a fascinarle y emocionarle, claro que aún existía cierto miedo ya que es una experiencia única que no hay que tomarse a la ligera.

Raven aún no muy convencida por esa respuesta se atrevió a alzar la mirada y mirar fijamente sus ojos, intentando saber con claridad si le dice la verdad o solo le dice una linda mentira.

Él, al notar lo que hace, amplió un poco más su sonrisa y decidió agregar algo más, para no dejarle duda de que la idea de formar una familia con ella le parecía una idea totalmente maravillosa, algo único que planea disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible.

-_¿Verdad que lo es? Es maravilloso. Rae, ¡Vamos a ver padres!_- Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de abrazar a la joven frente a él, pero cuidando de no ser muy brusco, como temiendo dañar a uno de sus dos más grandes tesoros.

Raven ya no supo que responder a eso, así que solo se dejó llevar por el momento y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, cuidando de no ser muy brusco.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero intentaban disimular lo mejor que podían, claramente la llegada del nuevo integrante va a cambiar sus vidas en todo sentido. Por un tiempo tendrán que despedirse de dormir la noche completa, también uno tendría que quedarse en la torre durante las misiones para cuidar al bebé, deberán tener muchas más responsabilidades, aguantar los llantos y las peleas que vendrán. Aunque a parte de todo eso, saben que esa etapa es maravillosa ya que se puede apreciar con toda claridad el crecimiento de un pequeño ser humano, además de que es un gran paso para formar una familia estable.

Pasaron un par de minutos así, hasta que una ráfaga de viento levantó la capa de la joven, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorra. Kid flash, al notarlo, la abrazo un poquito más fuerte.

-_¿Quieres entrar ya? No quiero que te enfermes._

Raven volvió a sonreír antes de asentir levemente. Kid flash también sonrió y la soltó solo para después cargarla, separándola del suelo. La joven se sonrojó levemente y lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero él solo se rió un poco y se encogió de hombros, para después caminar a la habitación de Raven, la cual estaban compartiendo hace unos cuantos meses.

Al llegar la recostó con cuidado, temiendo lastimarla a ella o al pequeño bebé en su vientre. Raven al notarlo solo bufó.

-_Wally, estoy embarazada, no inválida._

Kid flash se sonrojó levemente y se rió algo nervioso para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente y acomodarse junto a ella.

-_Prefiero prevenir que lamentar algo, Rae. _

Raven se permitió dar una pequeña risa antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de él. Él se sonrojó levemente y pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura para atraerla un poco más sí mismo mientras el otro brazo lo acomodaba bajo su cabeza.

Ella cerró de a poco sus ojos, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ya que agradecía interiormente estar con Wallace en vez de algún patán que la hubiera dejado al enterarse de su embarazo.

Él se quedó despierto varios minutos más, contemplando el rostro de la mujer frente a él. No pudo evitar sonreír y bajar la mirada basta su vientre, el cual aún no daba señal alguna de contener a un pequeño ser humano.

De a poco cerró los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, al igual que su _prometida._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso fue el primer capítulo :3 <strong>

**Lo sé, estuvo bastante corto, pero solo fue para ver si mas o menos les agradaba la idea. **

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo... Por ahora n.n **

**Oh, y casi se me olvida mencionar que cualquier consejo, crítica o algo por el estilo es bien recibido (? **


	2. Primer mes

**¡He vuelto, mundo!**

**Aquí traigo la segunda parte del fic/cosa-rara. Espero que les guste :'3**

**Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, tengo que escribirles algo muy, muy, muy importante... Los teen titans no me pertenecen :o lo sé, es impactante.**

**Bueno, ya dejando de lado la tontería, disfruten el capítulo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Primer mes:<strong>

A la mañana siguiente la joven entró en una pequeña situación de pánico al no ver al joven velocista junto a ella en la cama, así que se levantó y miró alrededor con una pequeña esperanza de poder verlo entre la oscuridad de la habitación, pero no pudo divisarlo.

Suspiró resignada y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. No sabía qué hacer.

De a poco comenzó a sentir como las dudas tomaban el control de su cuerpo, sintiendo como cada vez se ponía más nerviosa al no verlo llegar a la habitación. Bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior sin mucha fuerza, intentando calmar sus nervios, pero era en vano.

Luego de unos minutos así, en completo silencio y sumida en sus pensamientos, pudo sentir como la puerta de su habitación se deslizaba, dando paso a la luz del pasillo y, segundos después, también a una persona, la cual entró y se acercó a la cama sosteniendo un objeto con ambas manos, cuidando de que no caiga al suelo.

Raven no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al notar que esa persona era su prometido, pero el objeto en manos de este llamó su atención, así que desvió la mirada hacia este. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al notar lo que era.

Kid flash sonrió al verla despierta y colocó la pequeña bandeja de metal que sostenía en ese momento sobre la cómoda junto a la cama y sonrió levemente.

-_Buenos días, bella durmiente._

La joven no pudo evitar bufar, pero aun así respondió con un simple "_Buenos días_". Volvió a mirar la bandeja y luego desvió la mirada para verlo a él, con una ceja alzada.

-_¿Qué? Solo quise hacer algo lindo por ti, ¿Qué mejor que __**traerte**__ el desayuno a la cama?... Bueno, corrijo, ¿Qué mejor que __**traerles**__ el desayuno a la cama?_- Obviamente dijo eso haciendo referencia a su pequeño hijo o hija.

Ella se rió un poco, a veces le resultaba bastante irónico que ella estuviera con una persona tan dulce como él.

-_No niego que fue un lindo detalle, solo me preocupé un poco al no verte._

Él sonrió levemente antes de cerrar la puerta con la velocidad característica de él, para después sentarse junto a ella e inclinarse un poco para poder darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-_No te preocupes más por eso, no te dejaré._

Ella se sonrojó levemente y solo se limitó a sonreír, para después tomar una taza que estaba sobre la bandeja de metal. Al ver el líquido de contenía no pudo evitar ampliar un poco más su sonrisa, sin duda el pelirrojo sabía que su preciado té de hierbas era vital por las mañanas.

Dio un pequeño sorbo al té y su alegría se hizo mayor ya que no estaba muy caliente ni muy dulce, justo como a ella le gustaba.

El pelirrojo en cambio de tomar algo caliente, tomó un vaso que anteriormente estaba junto a la taza y que contiene jugo de naranja. Dio un par de sorbos para después tomar una tostada que estaba en un plato pequeño, también en la bandejita.

Raven lo imitó tomando también una tostada. Fue un desayuno sencillo, pero fue lindo para ambos y una forma excelente para comenzar el día.

De pronto en la mente del pelirrojo nació una duda, pero no preguntó nada. Luego de unos minutos la duda no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, siendo que era una pregunta bastante simple y la repuesta puede llegar a ser casi obvia, pero aún dudaba si preguntar o no. Finalmente juntó fuerzas y comenzó a hablar.

-_Emm… Raven, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ya embarazada?_

La aludida desvío la mirada para poder ver sus ojos, al notar como la curiosidad desbordaba de estos suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-_No lo sé exactamente, pero debo tener más o menos un mes, o quizás un poco más. La verdad el primer mes es bastante corto, por lo que he oído_- Al terminar de hablar dio un último sorbo a su té de hierbas, para después dejar la taza sobre la bandejita.

Kid flash la imitó dejando su vaso junto a la taza.

-_Entiendo… Umm… ¿Crees que sea muy complicado?_

Raven sonrió levemente antes de formular una sola palabra, pero dicha con cierto tono que revela que en realidad dice la verdad.

-_Si._

El velocista no pudo evitar reír un poco por la sinceridad de la joven, pero en parte fue para aliviar también sus propios nervios. La idea de tener una familia le fascinaba, pero a la vez le asustaba. Era una extraña mezcla de emociones cuyo nombre no existe. Obviamente ella también tiene miedo, tener un hijo no es cosa fácil, es algo complicado que lleva bastante tiempo, dedicación y mucha paciencia, cosa que a ella fácilmente se le acaba, sobre todo con Chico bestia, pero al menos tendrá el apoyo de Kid flash, y supone que también el de los titanes.

Oh, de seguro los apoyarán en todo lo que puedan, después de todo, aparte de ser compañeros son una familia, ¿no? Además tener un nuevo integrante en la familia no tiene por qué ser una noticia mala, ¿verdad? De seguro todo saldrá bien y la noticia será maravillosa para todos, claro que el problema en ese momento es juntar las fuerzas necesarias para decirlo, y en algún momento tendrán que hacerlo ya que el secreto no podrá guardarse por siempre, en algún momento lo van a notar, y ambos creen que lo mejor es que ellos den la noticia en vez de que los titanes saquen sus propias conclusiones.

Saben que al principio la reacción de sus amigos no será la mejor de todas, pero después lo aceptarán totalmente… Claro que hay altas posibilidades de que haya algún intento de asesinato contra el velocista que se atrevió a acercarse de "esa manera" a la "pequeña e inocente Raven", después de todo, es la menor de la familia, y aunque varias veces demuestre ser más madura que todos los titanes juntos, no pueden evitar verla de vez en cuando como "la menor".

Bueno, pero volviendo con Raven y Kid flash… Ambos disfrutaban de un silencio que era incómodo pero a la vez no, ya que era un silencio de esos que se pueden disfrutar, pero los nervios en ambos no permiten que eso sea cumplido. Si ahora están nerviosos, imagínenselos en varios meses más, cuando la llegada del bebé esté cerca.

-_… En algún momento tendremos que decirles, ¿no?_- Finalmente Raven decidió romper el silencio.

-_Claro… Aunque no sé cómo hacerlo_- El velocista fue realmente sincero con esa simple oración, en realidad no sabe como hacerlo.

Raven suspiró y de nuevo quedaron en completo silencio, hasta que Raven de nuevo decidió romperlo, lo cual resulta algo irónico siendo que ella es de esas personas que prefieren la tranquilidad y calma que solo el silencio nos puede brindar.

-_¿Estás seguro de que quieres tener un hijo?_- Dudó bastante en preguntar, pero la duda cada vez se hacía más grande en su cabeza.

Kid flash pensó un rato su respuesta, asustando un poco a la hechicera, pero finalmente respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Si te soy sincero… Siempre pensé que nuestros apellidos sonaban bien juntos, ¿Tu no?_- Raven no esperaba precisamente esa respuesta, pero la aceptó al ver los ojos del pelirrojo y notar como estos expresaban la sinceridad de él al expresar esa frase, así que se limitó a asentir levemente ante su pregunta.

Luego de varios minutos Kid flash se levantó dispuesto a llevarse la bandeja de vuelta a la cocina de la torre, así que tomó de nuevo la bandeja con ambas manos y, antes de irse, le dijo una última frase a la hechicera.

-_No te preocupes, volveré._

Dicho eso comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella.

Raven suspiró y se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al pequeño baño de su habitación. Tiene que admitirlo, tener un baño justo en tu habitación tiene bastantes ventajas, en especial cuando vas a darte un baño.

Una vez dentro del pequeño cuarto cerró la puerta y comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas para después regular el agua y darse una ducha, dejando por unos momentos todo de lado, relajándose.

Por lástima momentos así no son eternos, así que luego de unos minutos tuvo que despedirse del agua. Envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla para después volver a su habitación. Suspiró al notar que Kid flash aún no ha llegado, aunque le extrañó ya que no creía que iba a demorar mucho.

En fin, buscó su ropa en un mueble que estaba en una de las orillas de la habitación y una vez que tuvo las prendas en sus manos comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente.

Una vez vestida volvió al baño y tomó una pequeña peineta para desenredarse el cabello. No demoró más de un par de minutos en estar lista ya que su cabello no es muy largo.

Para finalizar se colocó sus zapatos y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, ya que comenzó a preocuparle la ausencia del pelirrojo.

Caminó hasta que por fin se encontró frente a la puerta de la cocina. Sin dudar mucho la abrió.

Al ver su interior no pudo evitar bufar.

-_¿No que ibas a volver?_- Dijo la hechicera al pelirrojo que aún estaba en el interior de la cocina.

-_Bueno… Olvidé un pequeño detalle. Era mi turno de lavar los platos_- El pelirrojo bufó al terminar la frase mientras guardaba los platos que acababa de limpiar.

Ella también bufó, pero algo divertida, como si le diera algo de gracia la situación. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta esperando a que él termine su "importante trabajo".

Ya cuando por fin terminó con los "condenados platos" se acercó a ella y se preparaba para hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte y molesto ruido que sonó por toda la torre, aparte de que cada habitación de la torre fue iluminada por una luz roja, indicando que hay problemas en la ciudad.

Ambos suspiraron antes de dirigirse a la sala. Una vez ahí tuvieron que esperar a los demás.

Cuando ya estaban todos presentes en la sala Robín comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en la computadora, como cada vez que hay una emergencia. Una vez que obtuvo los datos sobre el crimen se giró para informar sobre la situación a sus compañeros.

-_Bien, plasmus ataca justo en el centro de la ciudad, con intensiones desconocidas. Debemos ir a detenerlo antes de que comience a atacar a civiles_- El líder de los titanes habló con su tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchen todos.

Ya todos se dirigían a la salida de la sala para ir camino a la ciudad, pero entonces en Kid flash comenzó a surgir cierto miedo de que cierta persona salga herida en la batalla. Todas las misiones a las que va siempre tiene cierto miedo de que algo le pase a Raven, por eso siempre está pendiente de ella en cada una de las misiones, sin excepción alguna, aunque varias veces no ha logrado protegerla y ella ha salido herida, ¿Qué pasa si no logra protegerla ahora? No quiere arriesgarse, mucho menos contando que quizás el bebé salga dañado o algo.

Sin dudar se adelantó y se colocó frente al líder, impidiéndole el paso. Robín alzó una ceja por eso.

-_¿Qué pasa ahora? Debemos irnos_- Robín sonaba algo irritado, ha pasado noches completas sin dormir nada y tomando variadas raciones de café para investigar cada una de las pistas de Slade, sin excepción alguna. Por esa razón no ha estado muy tranquilo esos días y es complicado hablarle sin que él eleve un poco su tono de voz, en señal de molestia.

-_Raven no puede ir_- El velocista decidió aclarar el asunto rápido para no meterse el problemas con su amigo –_Está enferma. Se ha sentido mareada desde que despertó. Creo que es mejor que no vaya._

Robín desvió la mirada hacia su compañera mencionara por el pelirrojo.

-_¿Es eso verdad?_- Robín decidió preguntar ya que podía ser alguna de las bromas de mal gusto de su amigo.

Raven dudó un poco, pero al comprender el miedo del velocista de que algo le pasé suspiró, para después asentir levemente.

-_Bien, entonces quédate. Los demás, ya vayámonos_- Robín dio las últimas ordenes antes de que todos salieran de la sala, a excepción de Raven.

La hechicera volvió a suspirar al encontrarse sola. En parte decidió mentir ya que quizás si podría pasarle algo al bebé, aparte de que no quería dejar como un mentiroso al pelirrojo.

Decidió ir a su habitación y buscar un libro que hace poco adquirió de la biblioteca, pero no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para leerlo. Supone que de ahora en adelante si tendrá el tiempo para leerlo, y probablemente varios más.

Y así pasó el tiempo, una o dos horas leyendo. Ya cuando estaba muy metida en la historia y a punto de terminar uno de los últimos capítulos pudo sentir como los titanes llegaban, y al parecer victoriosos ya que no pudo distinguir ningún reclamo por parte de Chico bestia. Eso la dejó bastante tranquila, ya que aunque se la pasó leyendo hubo veces en que la preocupación de que algo le hubiera pasado al pelirrojo le provocó tener que volver a leer la misma página una o dos veces más para poder comprender lo que leía.

Pronto pudo sentir como la puerta de su habitación de abría dando paso a la luz del pasillo y a una persona, tal como en la mañana, solo que esta vez esa persona no tenía nada en sus manos y cerró la puerta de inmediato.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella, casi como si él fuera el dueño de esa habitación. La hechicera solo bufó por eso.

-_¿Cómo estuvo la misión?_- Dejó el libro de lado, claro que marcando la página para no perderla.

-_La verdad… No estuvo tan complicada_- Él solo se encogió de hombros -_¿Qué lees?_

Ella no respondió y se limitó a mostrarle el libro para que él mismo lea el título.

-_Mmm… Se ve interesante_- Él le sonrió con cierta inocencia.

Raven bufó para después tomar el libro y abrirlo en la primera página, sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que él quería. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a leer todo el libro de nuevo, solo que esta vez en voz alta. Él amplió un poco su sonrisa y se dedicó a escuchar con atención la historia, interesándose cada vez más por esta, además de que la voz de Raven cuando lee así es tan serena y clara que uno podría cerrar los ojos e imaginarse perfectamente la maravillosa historia escrita en simples trozo de papel.

Luego de un rato Kid flash se recostó en la cama y jaló a Raven, con cuidado de no ser muy brusco, para que se recueste junto a él. Ella se sonrojó levemente y se dejó jalar por él, sin dejar el libro de lado.

Así pasaron varias horas, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaban leyendo ese libro, hasta que lograron llegar al inesperado final. En cuanto Raven terminó la lectura cerró el libro y suspiró.

-_Fue mejor de lo que esperaba_- Dijo esta antes de levantarse de la cama para poder guardar el libro entre todos los que tiene en su habitación, cuidando de que se mantenga el orden. Luego de eso miró unos segundos a Kid flash, como esperando que se levante, pero no lo hizo, así que ella bufó, pero no molesta, y volvió a recostarse junto a él.

Estuvieron en completo silencio por bastante tiempo, pero era uno de esos silencios que pueden ser disfrutados.

El velocista, al estar con Raven, había aprendido a apreciar el silencio, cosas que antes muy pocas veces hacía.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que sintieron tres fuertes golpes en la puerta. Raven ya se preparaba para levantarse y abrir la puerta, pero Kid flash se le adelantó.

-_Recuerda que estás "__**enferma y con mareos**__", no puedes abrir tu_- Esa fue la última frase que dijo antes de abrir la puerta. Al ver quién estaba del otro lado y lo que contenía en sus manos se obligó a sonreír –_Oh… Hola, Starfire._

La pelirroja no estaba con su radiante sonrisa, cosa que le extrañó bastante al velocista, pero decidió no preguntar y esperar a que ella hable.

-_Hola amigo Kid flash… Umm… ¿Cuál es el estado de la amiga Raven en estos momentos?_- Starfire habló con cierto tono de preocupación, haciendo suspirar al velocista.

-_Está mejor que antes… Eh… ¿Qué es eso?_- Señaló el objeto que Starfire tenía en sus manos.

-_Oh, esto es uno de mis platillos tamaraneanos_- La pelirroja mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas –_Está especialmente hecho para Raven, así podrá sanarse más rápido_- La pelirroja en verdad se veía muy feliz de poder ayudar a su mejor amiga.

-_Eh…_- Kid flash miró un rato lo que Starfire decía era un platillo comestible, pero a él más bien le parecía una gelatina de color rojo, con unos trozos de algunas cosa que no podía distinguir que era –_Se ve… Bien. Gracias, de seguro a Raven le gustará_- Obviamente dijo eso para no hacer sentir mal a la pelirroja –_Emm… ¿Qué tiene?_- Dudó un poco, pero finalmente preguntó.

_-Bueno, acá claramente no estaban los ingredientes tamaraneanos que necesitaba… Pero pude reemplazarlos con palta, jugo de frutilla, cerezas, huevos, tomates, un poco de ají, agua, leche y un ingrediente secreto mío para el sabor_- Por eso el velocista pudo deducir que era mostaza, ya que ella adora la mostaza.

-_Oh… Genial_- Nervioso tomó el plato y se despidió de Starfire, la cual se fue feliz de haber "ayudado" a su amiga.

Volvió a entrar a la habitación y, al toparse con los ojos de Raven, pudo notar como la curiosidad desbordaba de estos, así que comenzó a hablar.

-_Era Starfire, te preparó esto para que te mejores_- Se acercó a ella y colocó el plato frente a ella.

Raven no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al sentir el olor de esa cosa, la cual no se veía para nada apetitosa.

-_No pretenderás que coma eso, ¿verdad?_

Él se rió un poco por eso, ya que a sus ojos ella parecía una niña pequeña reclamando porque no le gusta la comida que le sirven sus padres.

-_Obviamente no, ella me dijo los ingredientes de esto y no son para nada agradables mezclados. Dame unos segundos para que me deshaga de esto_- A penas terminó esa frase desapareció frente a la hechicera, llevándose el platillo con él.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar aliviada al no tener que comer esa cosa. Le agradaba Starfire, pero su comida no era para nada apetitosa.

El velocista volvió unos segundos después con una pequeña sonrisa. No dijo nada más que "_listo_" para después recostarse junto a ella de nuevo. Ella solo sonrió levemente y se acurrucó a su lado.

Fuera de todo eso, ese día fue bastante tranquilo. No pasó nada más fuera de lo normal… Bueno, exceptuando una pequeña charla que ambos tuvieron en la tarde, cuando ya era hora de acostarse. Definitivamente debían dar la noticia, pero debían llegar a un acuerdo de cuándo la darían y cómo lo harían.

-_En definitiva tenemos que hacerlo, pero debemos esperar un tiempo. Robín no está de muy buen humor como para recibir la noticia ahora y tomarla bien_- Esas fueron las palabras exactas que usó el velocista, con las cuales Raven estuvo de acuerdo totalmente.

-_Solo espero que no demore mucho con sus investigaciones. Estoy segura de que no descansará hasta que tenga más pruebas de Slade… Y eso puede tomar bastante tiempo_

-_Lo sé… Bueno, mañana hablaré con él sobre ese tema, quizás pueda hacerle entender que necesita ayuda y así las cosas irán más rápido… O mejor, tal vez consiga que vuelva a dormir, aunque eso ya es mucho pedir_- Bromeó un poco, intentando aliviar el ambiente.

Raven solo se limitó a sonreír levemente. Ya habían decidido que en cuanto Robín estuviera de buen humor como antes darían la noticia… Aunque una cosa es decir algo y otra muy distinta es cumplirlo.

Ambos esperaban poder cumplir con lo que acababan de acordar, y que sus amigos tomen bien la noticia.

**Al día siguiente...**

Kid flash se levantó temprano, mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Se levantó de la cama cuidando de no hacer algún movimiento brusco para no despertar a Raven.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, para después ir rápidamente a la cocina. Al llegar pudo ver exactamente a la persona que buscaba bebiendo un café antes de volver a sus investigaciones.

-_Buenos días, Robín_- Habló para llamar su atención. Él petirrojo lo miró y respondió un simple "_buenos días_" para después volver a beber su café, sin darle mucha importancia a su presencia. El velocista solo bufó y volvió a hablar –_Quería hablarte sobre algo._

-_Si quieres que Raven no asista a las misiones porque está enferma, está bien, pero en cuanto se sienta mejor volverá con nosotros_- Sabe que el velocista no es predecible, pero de todas formas dijo eso, esperando que ya lo deje tranquilo. Reconoce que no ha estado muy "amistoso" esos días, pero se ha centrado en las investigaciones ya que hace poco Slade dejó una prueba vital que podría indicar cuál es su escondite.

-_No, no, no es eso… Es algo que tiene que ver contigo_- No sabía exactamente qué palabras usar –_Mira… Emm… Creo que deberías pedirnos ayuda para las investigaciones, así nosotros también podemos estar enterados de lo que sea que pase con Slade, además de que así no será tan agotador para ti_- Le sorprendió poder terminar de hablar sin ser interrumpido, así que cree que es buena señal.

-_No. Quiero encargarme yo solo de las investigaciones. Cuando tenga todo claro les informaré todo, no te preocupes por eso_- Parecía prestarle más atención al poco café que le quedaba en su taza que al pelirrojo, por lo que el velocista no pudo evitar frustrarse un poco.

-_Entonces al menos duerme por las noches_- Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, creyendo que esto va a demorar un rato.

-_Sería solo tiempo perdido, Slade no se detiene a descansar_- A Kid flash ya comenzaba a cansarle un poco hablar con alguien tan terco como Robín, pero decidió continuar hasta lograr alguna cosa.

-_Oh, claro que descansa, todos necesitamos descansar, hasta tú. No porque seas el líder quiere decir que tengas que encargarte tu solo de todas las investigaciones, por último pídele ayuda a Cyborg._

_-Mmm... No,_ _No creo que sea buena idea…_- Iba a continuar hablando, pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

-_Si es buena idea. Cyborg es muy inteligente, además de que te ayudará casi sin dudarlo. Entre los dos pueden terminar más rápido. Además tú necesitas dormir… Piensa que si encuentras a Slade por fin, éste podrá vencerte fácilmente por la falta de descanso_- Ya si eso no funciona, no sabe qué más puede hacer para convencerlo.

Robín bufó y se quedó en silencio un rato. Dio un último sorbo a su café y dejó la taza de lado.

-_Está bien, está bien. Lo haré_- Fue lo único que dijo para después sumirse en silencio.

Kid flash no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, aunque de pronto los nervios se hicieron presentes en él otra vez. Que Robín haya cedido es una noticia bastante buena ya que así solo hay que esperar un poco a que se le pase el mal humor, pero eso también indica que le queda menos tiempo para dar la noticia, y aún ni sabe que palabras utilizar.

Será complicado, pero ya él y Raven se decidieron a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sé que técnicamente esto no fue un mes completo, pero es que el primer mes del embarazo es bastante corto ya que se nota el embarazo como a finales de este mes, ¿se entiende? o.O<strong>

**Bueno, ahora...**

**Chica Cuervo: Oh, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te esté gustando la historia *-* Ay, créeme que no será nada fácil para Rae ni para Wally :3 xD**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: ¡Hola! :'D Ay, que bueno que te gusta la historia :3 Y... Pos aquí está la segunda parte (? xD Bueno, ya pronto colocaré la reacción del equipo, solo dame tiempo (?**

**Helena Lugosi: Te juro que cuando leí tu Review casi me muero :v Bueno, no literalmente xD Ay, que bueno que te parece tierno :'3 Ah, si... Y aquí está el segundo capítulo (?**

**Y eso ha sido todo por esta vez :3 **


	3. Segundo mes

**¡He vuelto, aún no se pueden deshacer de mí! :D**

**Bueno, acá traigo la continuación de… Bueno, de esta cosa rara y deforme producto de mi imaginación (?**

**Ojalá que les guste :3 **

**Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, los teen titans no me pertenecen TT^TT**

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo mes:<strong>

No se dieron ni cuenta cuando el segundo mes comenzó, pero pudieron notar a la perfección ciertos síntomas en Raven.

Ha estado durmiendo más tiempo de lo normal y se le puede notar bastante cansada, además de que en varias ocasiones ha tenido mareos, provocando que tenga que encerrarse un rato en el baño, vomitando. También ha sentido cierta sensibilidad en sus pechos, los cuales de vez en cuando le duelen un poco, aunque supone que es normal ya que se están preparando para producir leche para la criatura.

Obviamente ha aumentado un poco de peso, aunque aún no es muy visible, por lo que no corren tanto riesgo de ser descubiertos por los titanes.

Por suerte aún no experimenta los molestos cambios de humor.

Kid flash ha intentado apoyarla en todo lo que puede. Ha estado cuidando de su alimentación, y cada vez que la nota mareada se encarga de llevarla al baño, claro que si están muy lejos corre para poder darle una bolsa o algo para que ella pueda vomitar. También se ha estado encargando de que Chico bestia no haga tanto ruido con sus juegos infantiles, para que así Raven pueda descansar.

Obviamente esto no pudo pasar desapercibido por los titanes, así que Raven aún no ha ido a las misiones, ya que con las náuseas los titanes creen que aún está enferma, por lo que le permiten quedarse en la torre. También le permiten a Kid flash correr a la torre después de alguna misión para que pueda verificar que todo está bien con la hechicera.

Claro que ha habido algunas complicaciones en ciertas misiones al no tenerla en el combate y Robín se muestra algo molesto, pero no hay nada que se le pueda hacer ya que Kid flash se niega rotundamente a permitir que Raven valla a alguna misión.

Además de todo eso, ambos han estado muy nerviosos, y no solo por los síntomas que ha experimentado la hechicera, sino porque pronto deberán darle la noticia a los titanes, ya que Robín si cumplió su acuerdo con Kid flash, por lo que está de mejor humor.

Tanto Kid flash como Raven han estado muy nerviosos al solo pensar en la reacción que podrían tener sus amigos… Hasta que ese día finalmente llegó. Ambos no podían estar más nerviosos, y de hecho, por esos nervios algunas cosas explotaron en el exterior de la torre, como alguna que otra piedra en la orilla de la playa, a causa de los poderes de Raven.

Entraron ambos a la sala tomados de la mano, para poder apoyarse entre ellos y poder dar, por fin, la noticia. Miraron alrededor y no se sorprendieron mucho de lo que vieron, ya que cada titán hacía algo que podía llegar a ser algo típico de ellos:

Starfire jugaba con su gusano mascota, como si este fuera alguna extraña especie de gato… Claro que un gato muy extraño.

Cyborg veía un poco de televisión para poder distraerse un rato de las investigaciones. No es que le moleste ayudar, solo que a veces debe darse un descanso.

Chico bestia se preparaba algo de tofu en la cocina. En parte a todos, menos Starfire, les agrada que él use la cocina ya que así Starfire no puede preparar uno de sus extraños platillos tamaraneanos.

Finalmente el líder leía el periódico de esa mañana tranquilamente, agradeciendo interiormente la tranquilidad de ese día.

Ninguno de los dos sabía como comenzar, hasta que Kid flash juntó fuerzas y pronunció un "_Hey_" lo suficientemente fuerte para obtener la atención de sus amigos.

Una vez que la mirada de los titanes estaba sobre la pareja, él no pudo evitar tragar saliva, mientras le temblaban las manos. Raven podía controlarse un poco mejor, pero estaba igual o más nerviosa que él velocista.

-_Emm… Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles_- Kid flash decidió tomar la palabra, mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte la mano de Raven –_Es sobre el… "__**Estado**__" de Raven._

_-¿Ya podrá volver a las misiones?-_ Preguntó el líder, volviendo a leer el periódico sin prestarle demasiada atención a la situación.

_-En realidad… No volverá a las misiones en varios meses más…-_ Por los nervios aún no puede hablar claramente, mucho menos decir de una vez lo que le pasa a Raven.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermanita?-_ Cyborg al escuchar eso inmediatamente desvió toda su atención de la televisión y se fijó en cada movimiento de la pareja.

_-Umm… Tranquilo, Cyborg, no es nada grave…-_ Ahora fue la hechicera quién habló, para no dejarle todo el trabajo a Kid flash.

_-Oh, ¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede, amiga Raven?-_ La pelirroja no pudo ocultar su preocupación. La idea de que su mejor amiga esté dañada le aterra interiormente.

_-Bueno… Éste…- _Ambos estaban tan nerviosos que se trababan un poco al hablar, además de que no podrían evitar tartamudear. Los titanes se preocuparon por eso, así que dejaron totalmente de lado las actividades que anteriormente estaban haciendo y se acercaron a la pareja, aunque eso no hizo más que empeorar los nervios de los pobres Raven y Wally.

Finalmente Raven suspiró, miro a los titanes uno a uno mientras juntaba el valor para hablar. Kid flash comprendió que ella iba a dar la noticia, así que se calló y la miró, como si esperara que en algún momento se arrepintiera y él pudiera tomar la palabra.

_-…- _Raven suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para la reacción de sus amigos_ –Estoy embarazada-_ Fueron dos simples palabras, pero causaron tal impacto en los titanes que ninguno se animó a decir algo.

El ambiente en la sala de un momento a otro tuvo un cambio notable. De tener una tarde tranquila pasaron a un momento sumamente incómodo. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por las mentes de cada uno de los titanes.

Luego de unos segundos, cuando ya todos habían asumido la noticia, el líder se preparaba para hablar, pero Starfire se le adelantó, dando un pequeño grito de felicidad, indicando que a ella no le molestaba en absoluto la noticia.

_-¡Oh, amiga Raven, es una noticia fantástica! ¡Ya quiero ver al pequeño amigo Kid flash o a la pequeña amiga Raven corriendo por aquí!-_ La pelirroja no pudo disimular su emoción, así que abrazó a Raven, claro que cuidando de que no sea uno de sus abrazos excesivamente fuertes, como si temiera dañar al bebé.

La hechicera por esta vez permitió que la pelirroja la abrazara, agradeciendo interiormente que no sea un abrazo fuerte. Kid flash se veía muy nervioso aún, como temiendo que en algún momento haya un intento de asesinato en contra de él.

_-Viejo, no me ruegues nada, estaré encantado de ser el tío bestia del bebé_- Chico bestia se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda, con una sonrisa divertida.

-_Chico bestia…-_ Kid flash iba a decir algo como que no era necesario, pero finalmente bufó –_Está bien, eres el tío- _Sabe que no es bueno tomar decisiones así sin Raven, pero supone que si se niega el verde le suplicará a Raven hasta que esta acepte.

Robín y Cyborg intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron. Si se enojaron "un poco" por la noticia, ya que él se acercó de "esa manera" a la menor del equipo, pero también comprenden que ellos están comprometidos y tienen todo el derecho de formar una familia ya que su relación demuestra ser lo suficientemente seria por parte de ambos. Además, la llegada de un bebé a la torre no tiene porqué ser mala, ¿verdad?

_-Es una… Una linda noticia_- Dijo el líder, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar. En cuanto Starfire escuchó su voz soltó a Raven para que pudiera escuchar con atención las palabras que iba a decir Robín –_Bueno, intentaremos ayudar en lo que podamos… Pero recuerden que esto no es tarea fácil, es algo muy delicado. Solo les pido que tengan cuidado._

La pareja se sintió mucho más aliviada por eso, pero aún faltaba que uno de sus compañeros les dijera algo, o al menos demostrara si le agrada o no la noticia.

-_Bueno…-_ Cyborg no sabía muy bien como comenzar, así que se demoró varios segundos en encontrar las palabras apropiadas, según él, para continuar –_Así como dijo Robín, esto es un asunto bastante complicado, pero aquí estamos para ayudarlos en lo que quieran. Y Kid flash, aún no creas que te dejaré tranquilo, ahora tengo muchas más razones para mantenerte vigilado- _Cyborg miró unos segundos al pelirrojo, indicando que iba totalmente en serio con sus palabras, logrando que los nervios vuelvan al pobre Wally. –_Pero bueno, la llegada de un bebé a la torre… Suena algo maravilloso, solo espero que podamos manejarlo. _

Ni Raven y Kid flash pudieron reprimir un suspiro aliviados, todo resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaban, aunque si hubo un momento en el que el ambiente estuvo muy tenso.

-_Oh, amigos, tenemos que comprar la cuna, los juguetes, la ropita… ¡Y todo lo que necesite un bebé!- _Starfire en realidad parecía muy feliz por la noticia, y también muy emocionada.

_-Umm… Bueno, para eso hay que esperar. Aún no podemos saber si es un niño o una niña… Además yo y Raven nos encargaremos de eso- _Kid flash habló intentando calmar a la pelirroja, ya que la mirada de fastidio de Raven expresó claramente que no quiere ir a comprar con ella ya que tiende a exagerar "un poco" con los colores rosa y morado.

Starfire iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al notar el rostro de Raven, el cual de un segundo a otro había cambiado y se veía hasta un poco más pálido de lo normal.

_-Umm… Amiga Raven, ¿Te sientes bien_?- La pelirroja se preocupó un poco más al notar la mirada algo perdida de su compañera.

_-Si… Solo estoy algo mareada, Star… Creo que voy a vo…-_ No pudo terminar la frase ya que tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos. Kid flash entró en una pequeña situación de pánico al ver eso, y sin decir nada pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros para poder guiarla al baño.

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta que llegaron al baño que estaba más cerca de la sala principal. Una vez dentro Kid flash levantó la tapa del inodoro y Raven se inclinó rápidamente para por fin vomitar. Kid flash solo se limitó a inclinarse junto a ella y darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras con la otra mano le sujetaba el cabello para que no le moleste.

Luego de unos segundos Raven alzó la mirada y Kid flash aprovechó eso para poder limpiarle la boca con un poco de papel higiénico.

_-¿Te sientes bien?-_ Preguntó el velocista luego de unos segundos.

-_Si, no te preocupes-_ Raven sonrió levemente para restarle importancia a lo que acaba de pasar y decide desviar el tema –_Salió mejor de lo que esperaba, no creí que lo tomarían tan bien._

_-Ni yo…- _Notó como le cambió el tema, pero prefirió no insistir ya que supone que vomitar es algo normal en el embarazo.

Luego de eso hubo varios minutos de silencio, hasta que finalmente Kid flash se levantó y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella solo bufó por eso y se levantó. Salieron del baño, pero en vez de volver a la sala decidieron salir un rato a la azotea.

Una vez ahí pudieron sentir cierta paz. Que los titanes ya supieran la noticia era como quitarse un gran peso de encima, aunque aún queda bastante camino por recorrer hasta que llegue el bebé, y será aún más complicado cuando éste nazca.

Ambos suspiraron. Ahora lo único que pueden desear es que nazca sano y fuerte.

Luego de eso los días fueron mucho más tranquilos, ya que no sentían la presión de ocultarle algo a los titanes, además de que no ha atacado ningún villano, por lo que Kid flash puede pasar más tiempo cuidando a su prometida junto con su pequeñísimo bebé.

Aunque ya varias veces han tenido que correr al baño para que ella pueda vomitar, lo cual es bastante molesto para ella, pero según lo que ha leído sobre el embarazo esas nauseas solo duran los primeros meses, aunque aún no lo ha comprobado por sí misma.

Y aún quedan varios síntomas más, por lo que ha leído.

Ha compartido cierta información con Kid flash, y éste se puso algo nervioso por lo que escuchó, pero prefirió solo sonreír levemente y disimular los nervios, para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. En parte eso los calmó un poco a ambos, pero no lo suficiente. Esta nueva experiencia aún es un reto para ambos héroes, aunque aún no ha comenzado la parte difícil, y obviamente será más complicado cuando nazca el bebé.

Aparte de todo eso, Raven se ha sentido muy extraña, pero no solo por los síntomas, sino por cierto temor a los demás síntomas que vienen. En definitiva será complicado controlar los cambios de humor, además de que no quiere molestar a Kid flash con ciertos antojos que sentirá después. ¿Y los cambios físicos? ¿Qué pasa si a Kid flash no le agrada estar con ella después del parto?

-_… ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en algo muy importante_- La voz del velocista sacó a Raven de sus pensamientos.

Ella solo bufó al escuchar su voz de la nada y se giró para poder verlo, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza que contiene su preciado té de hierbas, el cual es vital durante las mañanas. Él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa algo divertida en su rostro.

_-¿Se podría saber en qué has estado pensando?_- Preguntó Raven, sabiendo que él esperaba esa pregunta para continuar hablando.

-_Bueno, estaba pensando en nuestro compromiso_- Raven pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardieron un poco por eso –_También pensé en que quiero casarme lo antes posible contigo- _El pelirrojo se rió un poco por el sonrojo de ella, ya que a sus ojos llegaba a verse bastante adorable.

Raven no sabía que podía responderle a eso, supone que su mente estaba muy distraída en ese momento. De todas formas se esforzó por dar alguna respuesta.

_-¿Ah, sí? Pues podríamos casarnos después de que nazca nuestro hijo, ¿O no?- _Raven dudó un poco si hablar o no, pero finalmente lo hizo.

_-Mmm… Me parece perfecto-_ Kid flash amplió un poco su sonrisa _–No quiero que la novia se pase toda la ceremonia encerrada en el baño-_ Bromeó un poco, pero Raven solo le respondió rodando los ojos, aunque no hizo más que provocar una pequeña risa en el velocista.

Luego de un rato en silencio Kid flash se acercó al refrigerador y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. A veces a Raven le gustaría ayudar con eso, pero sabe perfectamente que cocinar no es lo suyo, para nada, aunque a Kid flash no le molestaba hacerlo.

Luego de que ambos desayunaran Raven decidió meditar un rato, por lo que Kid flash se quedó en la sala disfrutando un rato jugando vídeo juegos con Chico bestia.

La tarde pasó bastante rápido. Raven no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya el cielo estaba siendo teñido por colores anaranjados. Desvió la mirada hacía el horizonte, para poder observar como el sol desaparecía de su vista de forma muy lenta.

Suspiró para después levantarse y poder volver al interior de la torre. En parte le extrañó que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Entró a su habitación y tomó un libro que tenía sobre su cama para comenzar a leerlo.

Kid flash en cambio se la pasó jugando con el verde, aunque hubo varias veces que tuvieron que cambiar el juego ya que se quedaban atrapados en algunas partes.

Ya luego de unos minutos se despidió de su amigo para poder comer algo, ya que debe mantener su metabolismo.

Luego de eso comenzó a caminar tranquilamente a la habitación de la hechicera, ya que al ver la hora notó que ya era algo tarde. Al llegar solo abrió la puerta y entró. Lo que vió dentro de la habitación le dio cierta ternura, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Raven estaba recostada sobre la cama, pero estaba con el libro abierto sobre su pecho, con una mano sobre este, dando a entender que se quedó dormida mientras leía ese libro.

Kid flash se acercó a ella con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y levantó un poco su mano para poder tomar el libro. Luego de marcar la página lo dejó a un lado, sobre la pequeña cómoda junto a la cama. Se recostó junto a ella, cuidando de no ser muy brusco y despertarla, pero Raven, al sentir como se hundía la cama junto a ella, solo se giró para quedar de frente a Kid flash. Él sonrió levemente por eso, le dio un corto beso en la frente y después se acomodó para de a poco cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y acá termina el capítulo :3<strong>

**Chica Cuervo: Hubiera sido buena una reacción así, pero no quise hacerle taaaanto drama xD Aunque bueno… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás después esta historia esté llena de drama o.O**

**Sof Di Jackson: Bueno, acá lo seguí (? y no te preocupes, este fic planeo continuarlo hasta el final :3 Ay, que bueno que te gusta la pareja, es que es tan... Tan... *w* (?**

**Rachelgarf: ¡Oh, por Dios, la Diosa Rachelgarf me ha enviado un review! O.o Bueno, no xD Ay, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te gusta la historia :3 Oh, y gracias por comprender que a veces hay ciertas "fallas técnicas" que impiden continuar el fic :3 w ¡Muchos saludos, de vuelta! (?**

**Sofi Di Jackson: Jajaja xD Bueno, si, pobre Robín u.u Pero al menos ya está cumpliendo su trato con Kid flash n.n**


End file.
